Alice of Human Sacrifice - songfic
by xZephia
Summary: A songfic for the song by Vocaloid- Alice of Human Sacrifice. This songfic includes many graphic scenes including blood, and gore.
1. The First Alice

**The First Alice**:

The first Alice was a red one, Alysson of Spades. She wielded a sword in her hand, which cut down anything in her way. This Alice was a ruthless killing machine who had to be caught.

* * *

She went to the forest one day, leaving a trail of red from her bloody sword. She heard a rustling sound, faint, but still there. 'Weird,' she thought. Alysson shrugged it off and continued.

As she went deeper into the forest, the sound got louder. _'I must be imagining things,'_ she thought. More rustling. _'Okay, I'm not going crazy,'_ she muttered. "Who's out there?! I swear I'll kill you!" she yelled out, clenched her sword tightly.

Suddenly, tendrils and brambles shot out of the foliage, and wrapped around her ankles and wrists.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Alysson shouted angrily, struggling against the thorns. Many cuts formed around her body where the thorns dug in her skin. Tired and beaten, she gave up the fight and let the vines take her.

The vines dragged Alysson into the thick trees until they stopped in what looked like a cell of roses. She was pushed in by something, then locked inside.

"You can't lock me in here! You forget that my sword can cut through anything!" She grabbed at her side, but her sword was not there. Alysson fell to the floor breathing heavily. "I will escape this wretched place. You hear me?!" she yelled, banging her fists against the bars. She gave up, and slumped over.

She was tired. Her body was bloody, bruised, and ragged. Alysson was trapped in the heart of the forest where nobody would find her. No one would ever have known she had existed if it weren't for the blood red path she had made.

* * *

**Woo, author notes! So yeah, here's the first chapter of my songfic. I know, it's short and kind of bad, but it's a starter. Just wait until the next chapters owo. The red Alice is supposed to represent Meiko in the song, if you didn't realize it. So, yup. See you next chapter~! **

**Zephy out. *takes off into sky on a narwhal***


	2. The Second Alice

**The Second Alice:**

The second Alice was a fragile blue one, Alex of Diamonds. He sang to all of Wonderland with his beautiful voice, filling the land with falsely created notes. His voice was very soothing, yet somewhat eerie at the same time. All the citizens of Wonderland loved to hear him sing, and he enjoyed singing to them.

* * *

Alex was very adored in this crazy blue world he had created. This new Alice could be compared to a rose. He was gentle, kind and graceful.

One day, Alex had to leave his town for errand. When he came back a few hours later, the town was empty, and quiet. He looked around shops and houses trying to find everybody. "Hello?" he called out. "Anyone here?"

As Alex walked into Town Square, he stumbled upon something. He looked down to see what it was, and when he did, tears welled up in his eyes.

What he tripped on was a body.

They were scattered around the square, pools of blood everywhere. Some bodies were decapitated, some missing other body parts like arms and legs. In the middle of this all, was a woman with a crazed look in her eyes. She was dressed in red, or was that blood? Maybe it was both. She was also wielding a sword, which was now drenched in blood. Alex was about to run, but it was too late. The psychopath turned and looked at him, her wicked smile becoming wider.

"Oh, a survivor? Why don't we just make this quick?" she said. She tossed her blade to the side and pulled out a gun. "Bye-bye, little blue boy!"

The shot rang through the air.

Alex put his hand to his chest where the bullet ripped through. He took his hand away, and it was already staining crimson red. He sank to his knees and fell over on his side. The light left his eyes, and this "rose" sadly blossomed in red.

The one who was loved was now forgotten.

* * *

**Poor Alex, I'm sorry, but I had to do this to you. So who do you guys think the woman in the square was? _(ithinkit'sprettyobviousbutokay) _Nope, I'm not revealing her identity yet, so stay tuned and find out next chapter~! :3 **  
**I know, these chapters are so short..*sigh* sorry 'bout that, folks. But I promise, later chapters will be longer!...I think. Haha...*shot***  
**Believe me, I'm trying, you guys. Alright let's get the ideas rolling~**

**Zephia...AWAAAAAY**


End file.
